


two stars & a wish

by christmastreelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Harry is 16 in this, Killer Louis, Louis is 25, M/M, Sassy Louis, Scared Harry, Top Louis, Underage - Freeform, because of louis, btw liam and harry break up, but eventually break up, but turning 17, harry can be sassy too, liam and harry are boyfriends, louis is obsessed with harry, stalker!louis, what else do i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christmastreelarry/pseuds/christmastreelarry
Summary: "He's like a star in the sky; sparkling and shining in the night and sometimes day. Everyone has spent a night gazing up at the stars with a loved one or friend, pointing out the prettiest ones. Then there are the brightest stars, the ones that are always there when the rest aren't. He's the brightest star out there, he stands out and is the most beautiful of them all. And he's all mine."





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> I must say that I'm not a very good writer, but read anyways.

Imagine a life where everything was perfect. A life where there was no dark clouds, no sorrow, no death. A life where kids are safe enough to walk the streets to get to school, where there is no need for passwords because no one was going to hack you.

Imagine a life with no fear. No fear as to whether or not you are going to get cancer, if you're going to fail the test you've been studying for all night, if you walk outside only to never come home again.

Imagine a life where nothing could go wrong. Instead, we live in a world where people get raped and murdered, where we get judged on our race, age, and gender. A world where there's more wrong than right, a world where you're never safe. And then it ends there. You're never safe.

Have you ever gotten the feeling where you were being watched? That tingly feeling at the back of your neck and when you look behind you, nothing is there. That's just your imagination, right? Possibly, you never know.

 No need to worry about walking the streets alone at night or leaving your front door unlocked, even though you feel paranoid. And maybe you hear a sound in the bushes but it's okay. It's just your imagination, right?

 

                             *****

 

If you'd have told Harry Styles a year ago that he would be living his life everyday in fear, he'd had laughed. A year ago, Harry thought he'd graduated high school and moved on to college to fulfill his dream of being a photographer. He'd had never guessed he'd be constantly looking over his shoulder to find something, anything that would be evidence of where this, _thing_ was and why it was doing this to him of all people. 

Harry would rather be in bed, enjoying a cup of tea as he watched his favorite TV shows in the comfort of his home. He never thought he could do that again; not with what was happening to him at the moment.  He has received pictures, videos, text messages, calls, emails, and notes from something. A person, maybe. A person who has been taking pictures of him when he's not looking, sending him notes from everywhere that make no sense, calling him then hanging up after he says 'hello?', texting him from a blocked number.

 Harry doesn't know what to do. He can't run, he's tried hiding. What does one do in a situation like this? He's tried telling the police, they can't do much except gather evidence. Harry has showed them the notes and pictures and let them trace the calls, but they can't identify who is doing it and cannot find any fingerprints on the notes. Harry is truly scared. Terrified, even.

 He doesn't know when it's going to go too far, when the person could go as far as to breaking into his house, kidnapping him, or even killing him or people close to him. He has heard from his friends that they've been threatened to not go near him or they would get killed, and Harry can't live knowing that his friends are in danger. He can't live knowing if he ever hangs out with someone he loves that they or him both might end up dead. He wasn't about to risk going to live with his family , that's just putting their life on the line. 

That person goes everywhere Harry goes. Whether it's to the supermarket or to work, even to his home, there's always some kind of proof that thing was also there, mostly because he ends up getting a picture of him at the place.  What much else could a seventeen year old boy do in situations like this when there was limited to no options? He'd just have to wait and see, even if it takes his whole life time waiting to find out who was doing all of this, who was ruining his entire being, who was making him feel insane every second of the day, who was making him live in fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this right when I woke up, because I had motivation. I only write when I have a lot of motivation.

> One year ago

"Ugh, why am I so fat?" Harry stated to himself as he struggled to get a pair of skinnies on.

Harry had woken up late for school, so as soon as he realized it, he rushed to shower and got himself ready. Harry only had about 2 minutes left until he must leave, and he was having a bit of a problem involving getting his clothes on.

"Finally," Harry muttered after buttoning his jeans. It's not like it's unusual for Harry to wake up late for school, it happens at least twice a week, it just always sucks having to rush around so he can make it on time.

After checking the time on his phone, Harry ran down the stairs and out the door, locking it behind him. He headed towards the direction his school was at, making sure to speed walk as fast as he could.

"Fuck," Harry muttered.

He could see his school come into view more and more, which made him walk faster. Once he had made it to campus, he slowed down to a more casual pace and started to head to his first period. On his way up the stairs, he saw Niall, his best friend, and Liam, his boyfriend.

He had met Niall back in primary school, when he asked Harry for a bag of chips. Harry had said no, but Niall took the bag anyway and Harry had punched him in the face and let's just say they both got sent home with marks all over them and a yellow paper in their hands. They somehow clicked when Niall had apologized the next day and asked if he wanted his last gummy bear, which Harry had obviously said yes to.

Harry met Liam only a couple years later in secondary school, when they got put into a group together for a project. Liam had went over to Harry's house to work on it but somehow shared a kiss by the end of the night, Harry had gone back to his room when Liam left with a smile on his face and a date that Friday night.

"What the hell, Harry? You're late," Niall scoffed, showing his phone to Harry to show him what time in was.

"Stop it Niall, you know how he is in the morning," Liam harshly said to Niall before turning to Harry and opening his arms,"Hey, H."

"Hey Li. And yes Niall, I'm perfectly aware of the time. You know I'm late all the time," Harry stated as he walked into the welcoming arms of Liam.

"Why don't you set an alarm clock?" Niall said as the three started walking into the school doors.

Harry sighed. Liam rubbed his arm soothingly and Harry leaned his head into his boyfriends shoulder.

"I do, and I sleep through it. Doesn't matter how loud it is, my body can't seem to wake up," Harry said.

"Do you get enough sleep?" Liam asked softly.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks babe," Harry kissed his cheek.

Liam smiled and started to kiss all over his hair, making Harry giggle.

Niall made a disgusted sound. "You guys are so gross. I'm going to class, see you both at lunch." He waved before scurrying off.

"Sorry about him. I don't think he ate breakfast today, and you know how Niall is without food," Liam said.

"Yeah I do. He practically always has a mouthful of something."

"Right," They stopped in front of Harry's class, Liam leaned down and kissed Harry on his lips before kissing his forehead. "See you at lunch, love."

"See you at lunch," Harry repeated before grinning and hugging his boyfriend goodbye.

Harry walked into his first period, Maths, and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

•

"Mr. Zander never gives us any time to study, and I swear he wants to kill us with these pop quizzes he gives us every fucking day! I'm tired of this shit, man," Niall ranted to Harry and Liam as he gathered food onto his plate.

"Some teachers are like that, Ni. You just gotta study the night before I guess," Harry said, putting a banana on his plate.

"I never study."

"Then don't complain about how he never gives you time to study if you don't even do that!"

"Whatever," Niall said as he filled his plate with every kind of food there.

Harry shook his head, feeling a hand squeeze his shoulder in a comforting way.

"Thanks Liam," Harry said as he reached up and gave Liam's hand a little pat.

"No problem."

Once the three had paid for their food, they made their way over to where they usually sit, which was in the farthest back near a wall.

They sat down and all immediately started to eat.

"So, what do you have after lunch again?" Liam asked Niall before taking a bite of his turkey and mayonnaise sandwich.

"Marine Science, what about you," Niall asked with a mouthful of chicken.

"Drama."

Niall hummed before turning to ask Harry. "What about you, Harry?"

"I have art."

Liam and Niall both nodded. They were all pretty quiet besides the small talk here and there the rest of the lunch period.

It was the end of the day when Liam had kissed Harry goodbye and Niall waved, telling him not to be late the next day.

Harry began his walk home, not being as quick as he was this morning. He looked at his surroundings, noticing the way the trees flowed along with the cool fall wind.

He wasn't even halfway to his house when he started to get an itching feeling that he was being followed. Looking around, he couldn't find a single thing, or person, anywhere, just him. Harry shrugged it off as him just being paranoid and walked the rest of the way home with the same feeling.

When Harry had arrived back at his flat, he set his backpack down and made a beeline for the fridge to get a refreshing drink of cold water. As he poured the icy beverage, Harry started to get that itchy feeling again. On instinct, he looked up, and once again, didn't find anything. Harry shook his head.

He brought the cup over to his living room where he wanted to watch some telly and relax after a stressful day of learning and talking. He switched the tv on and went to Netflix, clicking on his favorite show, The Fosters.

He loved this show, loved to see how everything worked. This was his favorite thing to do, watch this show while having a nice drink and occasionally some food was always his favorite.

After a couple episodes, Harry felt his phone vibrate from inside of his pocket. He sighed and paused the show to reach in and get it. Looking at the caller ID, actually no, it didn't even have a caller ID. It just said 'No Caller ID', literally. He felt a little sketchy, but picked up anyways, thinking it was just someone pranking him.

"Hello?" He said as casual as he could at the moment.

Harry didn't even get an answer back, just some weird scratching sound and then the line went dead. He slowly brought the phone down from his ear, looking at the screen. To say Harry was confused was an understandment. First he had been feeling paranoid and now this? He didn't want to think about it. And so he didn't.

Harry went on with the rest of his day, and if after his shower as he was lying in bed he got that itchy feeling again, well, that was tomorrow's problem.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys aren't here for Lirry but you're gonna have to deal with it until Louis makes an appearance. I hate writing about it but it goes with the story so I guess I have no choice. Sigh.

"Did you guys hear about Ed?"

Niall had bitten into his red apple while asking, not caring about the excess juice that dripped from his mouth as he did so. Liam had been doing his Chemistry homework with Harry's legs across his lap. It was lunch time and Harry had already been exhausted from his early classes.

"You mean him releasing his tour dates?" Harry asked, yawning behind a closed fist. 

"Yeah. Was thinkin' about going to one of his concerts, since he's coming here in a few weeks. Would you two like to come if I go?" Niall looked at his friends hopefully. No one could resist that pout.

"Yeah, Ni. I love Ed," Harry smiled at his blue-eyed friend. 

"What about you, Liam?" Niall looked at Liam with excitement.

Liam finally lifted his head out of the book he had been glued to for the past 20 minutes, and shrugged. "Don't see why not."

Niall fist pumped the air, cheering a little too loudly. Liam had shushed him quietly before turning his head back down to his homework. 

"Thank you so much, I'll buy the tickets. Love ya guys," Niall finished his apple before blowing a kiss to his friends and leaving the table to go to his next class. 

Harry shook his head before turning to his boyfriend, sighing while watching him work. He doesn't understand why Liam loves school so much, he has pretty good grades yet he hates it and doesn't pay attention half the time. Harry decides this might be a good time to break the little silence.

"So what are you doing after school?" 

Liam lifted his head for the second time that period, and looked at his lover. He sighed before closing his books and stuffing them neatly into his backpack. Harry waited patiently for an answer.

"Not sure. Have some work to catch up on, you?" He rubbed Harry's legs which were still sitting atop of his lap. 

"Oh. I was actually going to see if you maybe wanted to hang out? But I guess not anymore, I could probably-" Harry was cut off of his rambling.

"Oh shut up. You know I'd set aside anything to be with you. What'd you have in mind?" Liam patted Harry's knee.

Harry blushed, grinning. How'd he get so lucky?

"Maybe we could like, go to my place? We could order pizza and watch movies," Harry shrugged. He and Liam used to do that all the time.

"Yeah, love. Sounds perfect." Liam lifted Harry's legs gently off his lap, before leaning over and kissing his forehead. Him and Harry had been dating for a while now but he never got used to Liam's kisses and affection. It still made him all blushy and warm.

"You're sure about coming over? I mean I'm sure you'd rather do work than movies and pizza, which isn't as important," Harry played with his fingers, he never wanted to be an inconvenience to his boyfriend. 

Liam didn't seem to see it that way, as he smiled and grabbed Harry's nervous hands. "I'm sure, babe."

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Liam stood up, followed by Harry who grabbed his backpack off the table and slung it around his shoulders.

"I'll see you later then?" Harry looked up at Liam with expectancy. Liam chuckled and ruffled Harry's curls.

"Of course you will."

**

It was after school, and Harry and Liam were on the couch watching American Horror Story, a half eaten pizza in front of them. Harry's head was on Liam's lap, the latter combing his hands through the messy curls that belonged to his boyfriend. 

"I think Asylum is the worst one so far," Liam said.

Harry grabbed his hand, stopping the petting that had been happening the entire time.

"Excuse me, Liam, but as far as I'm concerned there are  _no_ "worst" ones. And Asylum is a very good season, thank you very much. One of my favorites, " Harry huffed before releasing Liam's hand and turning back to the telly. Liam sighed before returning to his previous actions of playing with his stubborn lovers hair.

"Nevermind, then," Liam mumbled.

Not even five minutes later, there was a loud bang on the window next to the kitchen. Both heads turned to look at where the sound came from. They didn't find anything. Liam didn't seem to think anything of it, as he turned back to the television without another thought. Harry on the other hand, was a bit more hesitant. This was his house after all, the one place he feels safe. His thoughts were cut off when Liam spoke.

"It's probably nothing, babe. A bird flew into the window, maybe."

Harry nodded, even if he didn't think that was the case. He focused his attention back on the show, hoping to be distracted by that instead. Maybe some people think Harry is overreacting, but this is not the first time it has happened. Last night before bed, in the middle of the night which had woken him up, and in the morning as he was eating his breakfast. It's happened now four times in the past 24 hours, and Harry is annoyed. If it's someone playing with him, he's going to be angry. It wasn't funny the first time.

It was forgotten not too long later, his favorite show and Liam's calming arms not failing to clear his thoughts. That is, until it happened again. In the same place.

This time, Harry was done. He got up from his spot in a second, heading over to where the noise came from and looked out his window with a scowl. 

"Who the fuck is there?" Harry yelled. He didn't care if his neighbors heard, this bitch needed to hear him.

Nothing came. He opened his window.

"I'm not scared of you! Show your fucking self you bitch!" By then Liam had made his way over, confusion and a bit of terror on his face.

"Harry! Keep your voice down, what's happening?" Liam asked, carefully pulling Harry down from where he was literally  _hanging_ out of the window.

"This dumbass thinks they are so very fucking cool, and decide 'oh hey, let's go throw rocks at Harry's window because it's oh so hilarious!' Well, newsflash, I'm done! And it was never funny!" Harry made his way over to the window again, yelling,"How'd you like it if I threw rocks at your window in the middle of the night? Huh? Exactly, didn't think so!" Liam dragged his screaming boyfriend away before closing the window.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Liam sighed frustratingly. 

"Will you calm down? There's absolutely no need for all the profanity and yelling. We don't want the police coming here! Now will you please explain to me, calmly, what is happening-"

"There is this person, who has been, ever since last night, throwing rocks or something at my window, and I'm done with it. If they want to throw rocks at my window they can come and talk to me first," Harry crossed his arms.

"I'm sure it's just little kids, Harry. They don't know better, and I think you might've scared them away what with you yelling to the entire neighborhood. Don't stress about it too much," Liam said.

"But-" Harry started.

"No. No more yelling profanities out our windows, capeesh?"

Harry huffed stubbornly, before mumbling out a 'yes'.

"Thank you," Liam sighed contentedly. "Now can we please return to the show? I was actually enjoying this season a bit. What's it called? Freak Show?"

Harry nodded once before turning to head back to the couch. Liam shook his head, following behind Harry.

Liam had left only an hour later, he had given Harry three kisses on the lips, not leaving before saying 'No more yelling out windows!' which Harry had only rolled his eyes at.

Harry was now in his room, freshly showered and dressed in comfy sweats and a white fluffy jumper. He laid in his bed, surrounded by his comforter, feeling warm and content. Just what he needed after a long, and when he says long, he means  _long_ day. But of course, luck just doesn't seem to be on Harry's side when he gets a knock at his door. Groaning, Harry gets up to answer whoever the fuck it is and see what good excuse they have. 

He made his way down his stairs, each step making him more annoyed. He walked to his front door, almost slipping due to the socks he wore. He opened the door, only to find no one there. Fan-fucking-tastic. Harry was about to close the door when something landed on his foot. He looked down to find a little piece of paper, which probably had blown in from the wind when he opened the door. He picked it up and closed the door, locking it before heading back up the stairs in a hurry. Closing the door to his bedroom, he sat on his bed, looking at the sticky note.

It had something written in black ink. Harry read it, the color suddenly draining from his face. He felt stiff all over, setting the paper down on his bedside table. He didn't- he didn't want to think anymore. Not about anything. In fact, he'd like to forget about this day, preferably for forever. Harry got back under his covers, but he didn't feel so tired anymore. What had been written on the note was the only thing is mind was focused on; 

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Why so upset? Sweetheart, this is only the beginning."_

 

 


End file.
